Synchronicity
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: Dizzy has no where to go until, a vampire 'family' hires her as a maid in their castle. At full moon, her once beloved house mates turn into the most savage creatures for several hours. Chapter 05. Ky and Dizzy find themselves in danger!
1. Disclaimer Epilogue

**

Disclaimer

**

* * *

**I do not own Guilty Gear and it's characters, music, timeline, or any part of it. This is pure fanfiction. Please do not report this story and notify the author if you happen to see another author copy it's ideas or claim "Synchronicity" to be their own writing. size1 width100 noshade **

**Thank you all, and please enjoy "Synchronicity".  
The characters that will appear are in order: Dizzy, May, Ky Kiske, Testament, Millia Rage, Sol Badguy, Jam Kuradoberi, I-no, and others that I will not mention.**

**

* * *

The pairings will be: KyxJam, SolxDizzy, TestamentxDizzy, and KyxDizzy**

**this story will have alternate endings if you want to see your favorite pairing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Epilogue..._

Dizzy a 16-year-old orphan will have to face life alone -the hard way. She goes off to look for a job as a maid with her feline companion May. While wandering far from civilization she discovers four people alive in an almost crumbling castle. It turns out the "family" is cursed by the **"**_**Kyūketsuki**" _that has been passed down for generations. Can Dizzy really survive with bloodthirsty vampires? Or will she die just trying to help them?


	2. Chapter 1

**

Synchronicity

**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 . **_Entrance_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night was dark. Only the light of the crescent moon could shine on the deep, sleeping forest. Not one sound came from wild animals nor could the distant howling of the wind could break through the barrier of silence.

"May... Don't you think it's weird that we're looking for a job here?" spoke Dizzy softly. She looked down to her orange cat and waited for an answer.

"It isn't weird. There might be people living here. It's a messy forest and these people would probably want a maid like you to tidy things up," the orange feline assured. She gazed upon her young owner in the maid's dress and hoped the expression on her furry face would brighten up the girl's day.

"I'm too clumsy... I can barely cook, I barely made it to school, and I don't have my parents to support me anymore..." Dizzy said depressingly. "What makes you think a forest will offer me a place to stay? Trees can't make houses on their own. Living with animals might not be a good idea and neither will wandering blindly into this forest. I'd say we're in a dead-end."

"Be quiet! What happened to the Dizzy I used to know!?! You used to say that never giving up will open new paths in life, more exciting paths in life! Now here I see the you that always thinks on the negative sides rather than the positives. We'll get out of here, if not then we'll look for some old log cabin to stay in for the rest of our lives!" May quickened her pace leaving Dizzy behind by five steps or so. Another period of silence passed until Dizzy realized May's words. For a cat, she sure was smart.

"May, I'm sorry. You're right, I'm being negative again. I'll trust you for now, okay?" Dizzy put on a smile to prove to May that she wasn't lying.

"Okay nya... Friends again? Okay..." May moved closer to Dizzy and both walked for a few more steps ahead. "Yikes... It's so late already. Let's go look for a place to sleep." Before any of the two companions could make one stir, both received a chill. The kind of chill present in any earthly being when anyone perceives the sense of being followed. Dizzy turned slowly around with much caution. How she felt when she saw what was behind them cannot be described in words. A creature so large and blood thirsty wasn't even imagined by Dizzy or May. It had the muscular body of a wolf, the blood-stained teeth of a lion, and the sharpened claws like that or a bear. No, it was too much. Dizzy felt like screaming. May motioned for Dizzy to make a run for it. Without thinking they both ran for it.

"May!!!" Dizzy ensured that her furry feline companion was still running by her side.

"Dizzy! Keep running don't stop!!" May screeched. "It" was following them. It ran as swift as a cheetah on a flat terrain. Branches or uprooted trees didn't stop it from chasing it's dinner. Dizzy looked back to check on the horrid beast. There it was still following them. Before Dizzy knew it, a leafless bush with many twigs snagged a corner of Dizzy's dress. It pulled on her skirt until it tore making a slit in her dress. Dizzy tripped and May rushed back to try and help her. It was too late, before any of them could get up it would've been too late.

"No!" Dizzy screamed and hugged May close to her. They both waited for the striking pain of the beast's paw to make contact with them. But no! They didn't feel that pain. Instead they felt the wind blowing against them and the light of the moon shone brightly above them.

"Are we flying?" Dizzy opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of their mysterious hero. The light of the moon only revealed the hero's blonde hair that covered half his azure eyes. But that light was enough to see his young and handsome face. The boy placed Dizzy down on the ground gently and looked back at the beast that stood there growling only a few yards away from them.

"Keep running forward. Don't stop," said the boy.

"Where should I go?" Dizzy asked gazing into his blue eyes.

"You'll know. I trust you won't get lost, right?" the boy said with a casual smile. "I'll take care of your current situation. Go." Without hesitation Dizzy and May ran deeper into the forest until they could no longer see the beast or the boy that saved them. Even so, they ran for their lives until they came into another clearing. Dizzy pushed away several branches until they could see clearly what was in front of them. There stood a castle with all its glory. Several vines grew on its sides and the main gate. The bricks looked chipped and one door seemed to be coming off. It indicated that the castle might've stood there for hundreds of years.

"We can find shelter here right?" Dizzy said panting a little. They stepped into the castle and gazed into the interior. Several feet in front of them towered a spiraling staircase that seemed to reach all the way up until the darkness prevented them from seeing the very top. To the right, there was an almost empty room with a furnace and a tiny fire that flickered in the dark. It was too dark to see to the left ,and as they looked all around them the windows were barred. Surely, this place didn't look like a castle at all. It looked more like a haunted mansion bound for danger and even death. Going outside wouldn't be a bad idea, but think of all the wild animals that could be out there.

"Let's go in, May?" Dizzy said with her whispering voice.

"N-nya... I won't feel safe either way..." replied May with her eyes wide open. Dizzy looked down at May then in front of her. The castle wasn't in a really bad shape nor did it look un-protective. She thought over this situation until she got tired and knew she had no other choice.

"Let's stay here. I'm sure the owners won't mind..." Dizzy walked slowly and opened the door a little wider. The moment she and May stepped in a man with bright read eyes immediately grabbed Dizzy's arm pulling her aside. Dizzy was honestly frightened by his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he said sternly with a monstrous tone of voice.

"Me.. and... My friend and I.. we need a place to stay- or to work," Dizzy tried to remain calm, but the look in the man's eyes gave her the feeling that he would show no mercy.

"Work? Work!?! You expect me to give work to a pitiful human girl!?!" he yelled out loud that his voice echoed throughout the castle.

"P-please... I have no home and I need to work to survive. I'll do anything! Just don't hurt us!" Dizzy pleaded with all her heart. May stood there shaking as she looked at the man who tormented Dizzy.

"Perhaps... I could work you to your very last breath..." the man tightened his grip on Dizzy's arm and lifted his arm to scratch her with his somewhat long nails. Dizzy yelped as soon as she felt pain. Blood started to drip from the four long streaks on her face. His eyes widened and Dizzy knew he was going to deal much more pain the next time.

"That's enough," said a voice in the distant. This voice was female and sounded more gentle than that of the man's. "Must you always torment people that way, Testament?"

"Millia..." said Testament who seemed somewhat annoyed. Then a woman descended from the staircase. She wore a red gown with gold strings detailing her dress. Her flowing blonde hair trailed behind her and her blue-green eyes gazed solemnly at Testament. Dizzy gazed at the beautiful young lady who came to prevent Dizzy's harasser from hurting her any longer.

"Testament, let her go," Millia commanded. Testmament released his grip and muttered several curses before leaving Dizzy and Millia alone. "Child, come here. I hope he didn't hurt you that much."

"No, miss. I'm fine, thank you. May I call you Miss Millia?" Dizzy said with a happier tone of seeing a female in such a scary castle.

"That's fine with me. You're Dizzy, am I right?" Millia answered examining Dizzy's wound.

"You know my name?" Dizzy said in wonder. Millia nodded and the two remained silent for a moment.

"Come my dear, take your friend with you, from now on you could work here," Millia led Dizzy and May up the long staircase.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Testament walked briskly along the hall until he came up to the room with a slowly burning castle. As he entered the room, the odor of smoke filled the room.

"Smoking again?" he asked with a tone of arrogance.

"So what? It's a man's only pleasure, to smoke. Why the hell do you care?" replied a rusty voice nonchalantly.

"I hate it," was Testaments only answer. "Is he back yet, Sol?"

"Who? Ky? He should be. If not I'll kick his ass in five minutes," spoke Sol blowing a cloud of gray smoke. Testament stared out the window and saw a figure walking towards the main door.

"He's here," Testament was about to exit the room until Sol's halting voice stopped him.

"Hey. So what if he's here? Let him come up on his own. You're becoming like a dead goose who always hangs on his shoulder. Leave the kid alone and chill," Sol said. Testament just muttered to himself. After waiting for about three minutes, Ky's dark figure passed the door of the room.

"Hey boy. C'mere. You hiddin' something?" Sol said standing up from his chair.

"No. why?" was Ky's simple answer. Ky stared at Sol who walked right up to him. Sol inspected Ky and grabbed his left arm. Sol looked at it for a moment and noticed red blood all over his sleeves.

"You killed something?" Sol smirked and licked some of the blood from Ky's sleeve. "And.. it's fresh... Didn't you taste it, boy? Aren't you curious? Blood from animals and people taste different. Vampire boys can be curious, right? very curious." Sol snickered.

"Get away," Ky released himself and walked away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 2

**Synchronicity**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 . **_The Secret of the Curse  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Millia questioned as she carefully placed a bandage on Dizzy's face. Dizzy looked around Millia's room. It was unlike anything she saw downstairs. It was brightly lit with almost every furniture lined with gold.

"I'm fine... thank you," Dizzy smiled casually to ensure her current condition was nothing to be worried about. "Are you the only woman in this... castle?"

"Yes... and no. Sometimes other young girls like you come to visit here. There's Solaria, Ky's fiancee. She's just about as old as you are. She comes here quite often, so you might meet her soon," Millia began to clean up her first aid kit, and she kept it away on a shelf near her bed. From this moment, the two young women chatted away for some time. It wasn't until Ky came in to interupt.

"Millia..." said Ky walking in calmly. He looked straight at Millia then at Dizzy. "...and who might you be?"

"I - am... um.. Dizzy! My name is Dizzy. And this is my pet, May," obviously, Dizzy was surprised at seeing her hero again. May as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I am Ky Kiske. Are you going to start working here soon?" Ky walked closer to them.

"Yes! If it's alright..." Dizzy was dazzled by his bright blue eyes. They were so pretty to look at. Then a thought popped up in her mind. "_He's engaged..."_

"You may. When I say that I speak for everyone in this household. Well Ms. Dizzy, consider yourself a part of our 'family' from now on," Ky simply smiled and left the room. Dizzy watched him until he was no longer visible from her sight.

"How old is he?" asked Dizzy shyly.

"He's 16 turning 17 in nine months," Millia answered. "I'm sorry, if you really liked him, but he and Solaria are serious about their relationship." Dizzy smiled a small one and lowered her head.

"I'll get to work now... where should I start?" Dizzy picked up May into her arms and sat down next to Millia.

"I shall show you around this messy castle. I trust you will tidy things up. But first, why don't you meet the rest of us," Millia stood up and led Dizzy back out to the halls and into Sol's room.

"Whoa... what're you doing here?" Sol had an annoyed look in his face. (As if the expression wasn't always there...).

"Meet Dizzy. She's our maid from now on. Dizzy I'd like you to meet Sol Badguy. Please excuse his rudeness," Millia happily introduced.

"Nice to meet you.. er... Mr. Sol?" Dizzy blushed a little. His face was rough and he had no interest in meeting her. Yet something about him made Dizzy want to stay with him and start asking question. Dizzy was the curious type.

"Mr. Sol...?? Whatever, lil' lady. Don't bother me while you're here," Sol turned away from them.

"Over there, is Testament..." said Millia. Dizzy felt unsure if she should approach him. Testament stared at Dizzy with an evil glare.

"Hello. I'm sorry for intruding earlier... please forgive me!" Dizzy bowed hoping that Testament would really trust her this time. He said nothing and left the room. "Is... is he mad at me?" Dizzy asked turning to Millia.

"He's always like that! Just ignore him, dear," Millia then led Dizzy back downstairs. "Straight ahead is the kitchen. It's huge so make sure to get used to it. Behind the kitchen doors is the dining room, which size might startle you. Over here is the living room so be sure to clean the fireplace once in a while. To the left of the stairs is a door. Behind it is nothing. Please.. pray that you do not enter the other door to the right of this one. If any of the masters find out they might do harm to you," Millia stated. "That's it! Your work will start tomorrow night.."

"Night? Shouldn't it be in the morning?" it was really odd. Dizzy's question was surely a good one.

"Well.. it's best that I don't tell you now... anyways, you'll sleep with me, we'll go fix your dress and I'll give some new clothes to wear in your sleep." This was all Millia said as she led Dizzy and May to her room again. A feeling of doubt swept throught the air. The castle was full of plenty of secrets.

------------------------------------------------  
8:30 P.M. (the same day)  
------------------------------------------------

"Nya !!! I'm sleepy," May stretched her body on Dizzy's lap. "Are you tired too, Dizzy-nya?"

"Yes.. I am too," Dizzy ran her fingers through here untied long blue hair. "It was nice of Ms. Millia to let us sleep with her tonight."

"Nya.. Dizzy? How'd she now your name back then?" May sleepily meowed.

"I'm not sure myself..." Dizzy laid down her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

-------------(Ky's room)-------------

Ky stared outside his large window. He saw nothing but rainfall and lightning shining in the skies once in a while. Silence in his room was always present. Happiness wasn't a constant visitor either. Suddenly, a faint tapping sound came from behind him.

"You're here..." Ky turned around to face a very tall man with bat wings. In the shadows, the only thing visible, was his single spectacle.

"That girl... are you really sure about having her stay with you?" a man's voice spoke.

"She has no where else to go," Ky said sternly. The voice only laughed softly.

"You want to taste her don't you? It's been quite a while since blood landed on your tastebuds," the voice said.

"Leave me alone.. please... just for tonight and tomorrow. Solaria might come over the night after tomorrow," Ky said turning his back from the mysterious figure.

"Ah.. your little princess. Are you sure she loves as much as you think, boy? Are you sure she's not just after your wealth?" the voice taunted Ky.

"She won't do that..." Ky was interrupted by a sudden statement.

"Solaria has never seen you in your TRUE form has she? She's only seen you in your temporary form. Honestly, your TRUE form is much more terrifying than your temporary one. She's going to stay away from you once the red moon makes its appearance. I can't wait to see the expression your little princess will have when she sees her-" the voice was cut of by Ky's exclamation.

"Shut up! Solaria is not like that!

"Are you sure!?! She's a human-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Leave Solaria alone! Don't you dare talk about her that way! Just-"

"What about your parents? They abandoned you only when they saw your temporary form. What makes Solaria any different from the other humans?" Ky remained silent and completely shocked by the voice's words.

"Slayer... please... just stop..." Ky really wanted Slayer to leave right away.

"I'm sure that maid of yours is no different from Solaria, your parents, and other pitiful humans. A vampire is not meant to live with humans. Vampires and humans are enemies. Remember that, boy," with these words Slayer disappeared all of a sudden leaving Ky alone in his room again. The heavy tapping of raindrops broke through the silence the rest of the evening.

------------------------------------------------  
4:30 P.M. (January 20, 1801)  
------------------------------------------------

Millia lightly tapped Dizzy to walk her up.

"Dizzy, you must start your work now. Before the full moon comes up," Millia finally got her to wake up. Quickly, Dizzy changed into her repaired maid's dress.

"Why before the full moon?" Dizzy was always questioning.

"You'll find out..." Millia spoke softly. Dizzy exited the room and went into the kitchen. True, the kitchen was large. Little light passed through the curtains, so the view of the kitchen wasn't very enjoyable. Dizzy prepared some quick dinner for the three of them and continued to clean the kitchen. Luckily, the water pipes were still clean and the water was not yet contaminated. Hours passed by until the kitchen was spotless. Now the kitchen was a sight to behold. The gold linings were visible and everything was in order. But, when Millia entered a fearful expression was worn on her face.

"Ms. Millia? What's wrong," Dizzy was suddenly grabbed and May too.

"Please... just follow me..." Millia rushed to the first door with the empty room. She hurriedly locked it and led Dizzy to the back of the room. Then, Millia chanted several words from an unknown language and a green yet a little see-through magic shield protected the three.

"Nya!!!" May was scared and shivered. Suddenly, an agressive growl filled the castle.

"What was it..." Dizzy was in complete terror. The horrible growl sounded like a beast coming out of the underworld's fiery gates. Then heavy pounding was heard. When the door was successfully ripped off from its hinges, Dizzy found out Millia's reason for shielding them with her magic. Three monster-like figures barged into the room and started to try and shred the shield apart. They still looked like humans except for the coal black markings on their skin and their sharp teeth along with the sharp claws.

"Do you see? They're vampires. Ky.. Sol... Testament... all of them. They want you, Dizzy," Millia didn't want to see Dizzy's terrified face. "They are cursed with the Kyūketsuki. An ancient curse that has been passed down throughout Ky's family."

"Why is Mr. Sol and Mr. Testament affected?" Dizzy asked with her shaking voice.

"Ky was supposed to be secluded from humans, Sol and Testament got themselves involved with Ky and became just like him. Somehow, women aren't affected. So you're lucky,"

"Is there a way to break the curse?"

"Only Slayer, himself can choose whether or not the curse should be broken. Slayer, the head vampire, only wants to torment humans and also vampires. Ever since Ky was a young child, Slayer would torture him and he wouldn't stop until Ky fainted from the pain. But that was the past. By Ky's 18th birthday, the curse will have been permanent with no way to break it at all. On his 17th birthday, the red moon will appear. This dark night will last for one year until Ky is 18. Dizzy.. when this happens, leave right away. Don't go back. Keep running... understand?"

"Yes..." Dizzy's voice trailed off. She's certainly heard too much. This rough night lasted for about 5 hours until the sun rose.

------------------------------------------------  
2:13 P.M. (January 21, 1801)  
------------------------------------------------

"You've done very well in the kitchen, it's spotless. I see you and May are working on the living room now," Millia smiled as if nothing happened the other night. The haunting was still fresh in Dizzy's mind. Sleeping wouldn't be possible for the next few nights.

"Ms. Millia... how'd you know my name?" Dizzy asked still cleaning the floors with a wet sponge.

"I'm a sorceress. Dear, not the bad one. I dedicated my life on preventing the red moon. Now.. I see that was a foolish desire.."

"It's not foolish! You are doing something good for Mr. Ky, Mr. Sol, and Mr. Testament!" the sponge from her hand dropped and Dizzy came back to her senses. "I'm sorry..."

"No don't be. I'm actually glad to see you comfort and support me. To tell you the truth, Sol and Testament haven't been near a young girl like you in a while. Please, you'll make them feel 'normal' around you right?"

"Yes ma'am. I promise. I.. I really don't care if they're vampires... I believe anyone can change."

"You should tell it to Ky. He's engaged to a human and yet he hasn't changed himself." The ringing of the bell stopped the conversation. "That must be Solaria." Dizzy's spirits were lifted again. Another female! This time she was close to Dizzy's age. Millia greeted the young lady and in came a beautiful light orange-haired girl. Solaria's hair was in big curls except for her bangs. She wore a short black dress with red rose patterns on the skirt. In her delicate, graceful arms was a doll the looked similar to her in appearance.. yet it seemed quite scary to look at.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Solaria!" Dizzy merrily greeted her warmly. Solaria looked at her doubtfully and turned to Millia. "I'm Dizzy! I'm also 16!"

"Um.. Hi? You must be.. the maid," Solaria said with her voice which sounded quite royal in Dizzy's ears.

_"She's very beautiful. No wonder why Ky is head-over-heels in love with her..."_ Dizzy thought.

"Is Ky here?" Solaria asked looking at Millia again.

"He's here. But they're all still sleeping."

"I shall wait for him, then,"

-----------------------------------------------

Dizzy and May stopped their cleaning and left Millia to chat with Solaria.

"Nya... her doll is creepy..." May squealed.

"It is... " Dizzy remembered the face of the doll. It's eyes were large and the mouth looked like that of a nutcracker's. "Solaria is pretty... isn't she?"

"Nya Dizzy is pretty too!" May said snuggling next to Dizzy's leg.

"Thank you, May.. but I can't help but feel happy for Mr. Ky and Solaria..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**Synchronicity**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3. **_Another Day, Another Memory_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It was echoing... all the voices... over and over again..._

_echoing..._

_"You're a monster... born to be hated..."_

_"Don't you just hate this world?" "It... it doesn't make any sense..."_

_"No one cares about you... no one."_

_"I'd rather die than to give birth to such a beast!"_

_"this world... it's lonely... and it will always be..."_

_"This world cares for no one... it just waits for everyone... everything to rot away..."_

_"It's your fault..."_

Ky woke up from this absurd dream. He visualized nothing but the voices got louder and overlapped each other until he couldn't take it anymore. Tired Ky stretched out his arms and walked out of his lonely room and downstairs. To his surprise, Solaria was there in the living room chatting with Millia.

"You really call this early? There's no more sun and the stars are already out..." Ky rubbed his eyes before focusing them to Solaria.

----------------------------------

"Phew! We're done!!" Dizzy cheered and looked at the job she and May had just finished.

"Nya!! Squeaky clean!!! Millia will be HAPPY!!!" May bounced up and down as a way to express her excitedness. The dining room was as clean as if the constructer had just built it. While the two gaped at their work with smiling faces, Sol entered the room. They way he walked indicated that he was as bored as ever.

"Mr. Sol!! Good morning! Oh! er... I mean... Good evening!" Dizzy was obviously in the best mood of her life. May simple "Nya"ed and resumed to her wide chubby smile.

"What the..." Sol raised his eyebrow and stared at Dizzy for a moment. "Whatever, girlie. Go away." Sol stomped passed DIzzy and made his way to the dining room table. He slumped himself onto one of the available chairs.

"Is there anything you want, Mr. Sol?" Dizzy said approaching. Sol clenched his fist and then...

"GET OUT!!!!!!" Sol shoved Dizzy and May out of the room as he shut the tall door with the loudest slam. It sounded as if the doors would fall from its hinges.

"That was..." Dizzy was oddly confused as she sat on the floor with May gibbering random curses at Sol that didn't even make sense. As soon as May was done, Sol opened a portion of the door and threw a broom that made contact with Dizzy's forehead causing her to fall backward. Sol slammed the doors again, and Dizzy laid half-unconscious on the cold floor. "Mr. Sol... ouchie... broom... head... wham..."

"Dizzy? What happened to you...?" Millia gave Dizzy the i-know-who-did-this-to-you-but-I'm-not-saying-it face and helped Dizzy get up.

"That mean sack of meat kicked us out! NYAAA!!!" May screeched and banged her tiny paws onto the doors to annoy Sol.

"Oh... I see..." Millia checked Dizzy's forehead to see no sign of any bleeding.

-------------------------

"Ky... how are you?" Solaria asked and walked over to give him a kiss. Ky noticed this and quickly backed away before their lips could make any contact. There was a momentary silence between them.

"Sorry..." Ky still looked away from his lover.

"We're engaged... but you have never kissed me yet. Why is that?" Solaria walked close to Ky until she was leaning on his chest.

"Um.. don't you want our first kiss to be at our wedding?" Ky looked down to Solaria and gave her a simple smile.

"When is that? You want to wait for Father to come back but that won't be until next year. Do you really want to wait that long?" Solaria backed away from Ky and waited for his answer.

"That is..." Ky thought about what to say. "I see you brought Mamori with you."

"Mamori always goes with me," Solaria hugged the doll in her arms.

"Mr. Ky! You're awake! Good evening!" Dizzy warmly greeted him as usual.

"Hello, Ms. Dizzy. You must have met Solaria already," said Ky.

"Yes, I have," Dizzy smiled. May walked next to Dizzy and waited for Ky to pet her furry self. Ky looked at the irresistible little furball and cradled it into his arms.

"Nya so good!" May cuddled into Ky's arms as he stroked May's fur. While they were having fun, only Sol and Testament remained down in the dumps. Time passed very quickly, and after dinner Dizzy was left doing the dishes with Ky as her help.

------------------------

"Was... was my cooking bad?" Dizzy had a cute puzzled look on her face and stared at Ky.

"Okay.. it was rather burned but it was not a failure," Ky smiled and turned to look at Dizzy.

"...thank you... Mr. Ky," Dizzy felt somewhat secure in Ky's presence. At least when he wasn't in his vampire form.

"Mr. Ky? When you say that, it makes me feel old. You can call me, Ky," he resumed drying the wet dishes that Dizzy washed. Dizzy smiled and handed him the next wet dish. For some time the two stayed silent. Only the sound of the water coming from the faucet could be heard. Ky went forward to reach the next dish that he thought was already washed as Dizzy went to wash it. Instead, their hands landed on top of each other with the unwashed plate underneath. Ky removed his hand and a pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Again, there was silence.

"Mr... I mean, Ky... Millia told me a little bit about the curse... how do you break it?" questioned Dizzy handing another plate to Ky. Ky still remained silent until Dizzy repeated her question.

"Is there a way to-" Dizzy was cut off by Ky's sudden statement.

"Stop it. This is none of your business. You're just a maid here. Don't consider yourself involved with our problems," Ky placed the plate so hard onto the counter that Dizzy feared it might break.

"I'm sorry... but... I-" once again Dizzy was cut off.

"Shut up," Ky left and Dizzy dropped the plate she was about to hand over to him. She thought he was still there. The plate fell with a crash. Dizzy rushed to get a broom to pick up the broken pieces. Unfortunately, Ky didn't help her. She didn't have time to search for the broom so she used her hands to pick up the pieces. Dizzy felt like crying. She didn't mean to anger Ky. She simply wanted an answer. Ky is a vampire. What could he do to her? A few teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey," said a voice. It startled Dizzy. She turned around to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Testament.

"Mr.-Mr. Testament..." Dizzy tried to smile but her emotions wouldn't let her.

"Did Ky do this?" Testament went over to Dizzy. He removed the glass pieces from her trembling hands and put them into his own.

"Um... It was my fault. I asked him something... I... I shouldn't have... I deserve it!" Dizzy wiped her tears and buried her face in her bleeding hands. The glass pieces cut her delicate hands.

"About our curse right? Ky gets really sensitive about it. Solaria doesn't even talk about it with him," Testament's seemed to cheer up Dizzy a little. Dizzy bent down to help Testament.

"About before... I'm... I'm sorry..." said Testament quietly almost in a whisper. "I'm not used to seeing girls like you... I thought you were one of those bounty hunters again.

"It's nothing really... thank you for helping me..." Dizzy smiled. Testament gazed at her for a minute. Even with the bandage on Dizzy's face, she was still beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off. That one smile seemed to remove all his worries. In the light of the half-moon he could clearly see her long flowing blue hair that was tied in two looped pig-tails, her pale skin, and her brown-red eyes.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ky was still in a bad mood. That simple question altered his respect towards others. Now, he was acting as rude as Sol.

"Ky, this isn't right," Millia went in front of Ky.

"Move," was Ky's command. He glared at her and waited for her to move her body out of the way.

"What did Dizzy do to deserve that?" Millia wanted to set that boy straight. He wasn't in his right mind at all.

"Breaking a curse is not simple! This isn't a game! Life to her is nothing more than a fairytale!" Ky threatened to push Millia if she didn't move. Millia did step aside and watched as Ky stomped pass her.

"Think about what you're doing... You're acting like _him._ Change your attitude and apologize." Ky left with no answer to Millia's demand.

"_Stupid Millia. Stupid Dizzy. Stupid everything!" _thought Ky. He never actually blamed himself for what was happening. Until a thought popped in his mind. "_...She didn't yell back.. she just apologized... She was doing housework for us..."_ This was his conscience speaking. Ky wanted to ignore it. He knew Dizzy hasn't done anything to put them in danger. It is time to apologize.

**----------------------------------------------**

Ky looked around the mansion looking for the loyal maid. He found her on the balcony outside. Her long azure hair flowed with the wind. Dizzy heard someone and turned around.

"Ky," she said with a smile. It was odd how she could recover from depression that fast.

"Ms. Dizzy... I'm sorry about what happened. I just don't like being asked that kind of question," Ky walked toward Dizzy and leaned his arms on the balcony.

"I should be sorry. I should not have said anything about the curse," Dizzy looked up into the sky and fixed her eyes on the moon. It wasn't full so vampires would not be present until next month. "The moon... it's beautiful." Ky turned to look at Dizzy. At this moment, his feelings were identical to that of Testament when he gazed at Dizzy.

_"She's... beautiful too..."_ Ky thought still staring at her.

"Ky... When you look at the sky... what do you think of?" Dizzy asked.

"Nothing really. It's just the sky," Ky looked up with Dizzy.

"Hmm... I think of my memories. When it's quiet outside, and the sky is clear... I feel like forgeting all my problems and remember some good times that I had..." was Dizzy's answer. Ky's never heard such words. With her, he felt like forgetting everything and make some new memories with her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Synchronicity**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 04. **_An Odd Week _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For about a week, Solaria stayed in the castle. All she did was cuddle with Ky and chat with Millia. With Dizzy very busy with chores, she really had no one else to talk to. The odd thing was she didn't really bother to communicate with Dizzy. It was usually Dizzy who'd come up and bug her about random things like "how are you?" or "did you see the stars tonight!?!"

These really miniscule details about the world made Dizzy really happy. Solaria had never met such and odd person in her life. Neither had the rest of the people we've come to know so far. Well, that was that. Solaria left without even saying bye to only Dizzy. She honestly had on interest in making friends with Dizzy.

As the days and nights went on, Dizzy was more and more fond of everyone around her. Maybe, except for Sol. But there was still a lot more mysteries to discover...

-----

"Okay... I think we have Mr. Sol's room to clean," Dizzy said as she made her way throught the hall.

The long hall was dimly lit, so Dizzy would OFTEN bump her head into the wall. By the end of the day, she would have had plenty of bruises on her forehead. Dizzy and May slowly made their way into the room. A dim fire made the room somewhat brighter than the hall. For about an hour, the two cleaned the room making sure everything was in order.

"May, look here!" Dizzy happily said taking out a photo book.

"Hehe! Let's look at Sol's embarrassing moments!!" May snickered. The duo looked at Sol's pictures and flipped through every single page. One picture... took their breath away.

"Frederick and Aria..." Dizzy said reading the inscription below the picture. "Isn't that Sol? Maybe they're his parents?"

"Nya... they look like your age..." May said looking closely. 'Aria' was the young girl next to 'Frederick.' She had long dark red hair and flashing blue eyes.

"Dizzy! She looks like-" May was cut off when Sol suddenly entered the room.

"What are you doing!?!" Sol rushed over to Dizzy.

"I.. er... cleaning!?!" Dizzy panicked. Sol made an enraged face towards Dizzy and looked at what was in her hands.

"Is that..." Sol immediately grabbed the photobook from Dizzy's hands and shoved both the girl and the cat out of the room.

"Nya!!?!?! The good-for-nothing-blabber-berry-butt-faced-smelly-person!!! NYA!!!" May screeched and stomped her tiny feet on the floor.

"May... who's Frederick... who's Aria?" Dizzy said looking at May.

"Nya... don't ask me," was all that May yawned.

-----

Meanwhile, Sol was back in his room looking at the photo of 'Frederick' and 'Aria'. He looked at it with solemn eyes.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't able to... protect you..." Sol said in a whisper. He stared at the girl whom he once considered the most important one in his life. All he could recall was that fatal day when she suddenly disappeared from his life. And he never forgot it... beacuse it happened right in front of him...

----

"Uhh... Ms. Dizzy?? You're on the floor?" Ky said helping the confused Dizzy up.

"Yes! Yes I am!" said Dizzy proudly. Wait... she was proud?

"And you're proud?" Ky said giving a small childish laugh.

"I am!?! I'm sorry did I seem proud!?!" Dizzy once again panicked and soon she was talking to herself. Ky burst out laughing. Dizzy just looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry... It's just really funny when you panic. I wasn't laughing right at you," Ky said patting Dizzy's shoulder. Dizzy remained quiet with that pink blush on her face. The moment was interrupted when Testament appeared from nowhere.

"Did you hear Ky?" Testament said turning to face Ky.

"Hear what?" Ky asked with the please-be-straightforward look.

"Slayer is hosting another ball," Testament tried to explain.

"OOhhh!!! NYAN !!! A ball!!!" May squealed with joy. "Dizzy-nya is going to be in a ball right!?!"

"Um... we're rather worried about that... you see..." Ky spoke, "the guests are all vampires. If Dizzy goes there, they might hurt her."

Dizzy showed no expression of disappointment. After all, she wasn't really invited. May on the other hand, was very saddened by this. May truly loved her owner and wanted Dizzy to experience new things even without May herself being there.

"Nya..." May's feline voice trailed away.

"I'm sorry..." Ky said looking down to May.

--------------------------------

A few more nights passed by (exactly five days) and the full moon came once again. After another restless night, Dizzy had to go outside into the sunlight and look for vegetables that might've been growing. It was very cold for a February morning. Dizzy went deep into the forest (from the 1st chapter) and hurriedly looked for any edible plants.

At one point, Dizzy just had to run away. As she got closer to a familiar clearing, a putrid odor filled the air: rotting flesh. She went to search for the source until the horrid smell was unbearable. There she saw what caused the unusual odor: the body of the wolf that attacked her. Flies busily swarmed around the decaying body. The skin was being eaten away by living insects and worms. Most of the bones were exposed as well as the internal organs that laid motionless out of place. Dizzy screamed and ran away. She knew it. It was Ky. When Ky told her that he'll "take care of it" she thought he was going to drive it away. She didn't expect him to kill it.

------------------------------

The sun had just set and Ky was unusually early for this time of night.

"Dizzy? Dizzy??" Ky searched the castle and looked for the girl. He spent half an hour looking for her until he found her asleep in a closet. He kneeled down to her level and watched her for a moment. Her closed eyes still had teardrops and her hands were probably shaking from the cold.

"Wow... how'd you end up here?" Ky whispered as he ran his hands over her cheeks. Ky wanted to carry her to Millia's room, but what if she woke up? As Ky thought this over, Sol came in to check on them.

"What's going on? Did you two just have-" Sol was cut off with Ky's sudden sentence.

"Don't even think about it. Just because we're in the closet it doesn't mean anything." Ky said staring at Sol.

"Whatever..." Sol said. Ky left to look for Millia and Testament. He might've also gone looking for the furry little hairball that runs across the floor following Dizzy. Although this time May wasn't with Dizzy.

Sol looked down to the sleeping girl and looked at her carefully. He slowly raised his hands and lightly ran his fingers through Dizzy's long blue hair. Without thinking much her picked her up in his hands and decided to carry her to Millia's room. As he did this, a vivid memory entered his mind. He remembered the very first time he held a sleeping girl in his hands. This girl was the one Sol would've laid down his life for. Only one thing: she was no longer there. Sol walked a few steps farther and at one point he stopped to look at Dizzy.

"...my little angel..." he whispered softly in Dizzy's ear.

----------------------------------

No one woke up Dizzy, and not even May. Dizzy was tired from all the chores and the sleepless nights. Millia knew she needed much sleep because she was still a growing girl.

Dizzy woke up and saw Millia beside her still asleep. She quietly stepped out of the room and looked out a crack in the window. The sun was already up and shining brightly over the land. Dizzy smiled at this scenery. On that particular day, it was warm and sunny for February. In fact, it felt like spring. As Dizzy enjoyed the scenery, she felt something hairy brush against her legs.

'Nn...nyaaaahh..." yawned May. The cat purred and leaned her head against Dizzy's leg.

"You're awake," smiled Dizzy.

"Nyan.." was the answer.

Dizzy and May spent the morning and afternoon alone. The vampires were still sleeping as well as Millia. It wasn't until the sun set that the group realized something...

------------------------------

Dizzy was preparing a half-burned dinner yet again. Sol was as rude as usual and Testament was mostly silent. Dizzy greeted everyone happily (as usual) until she saw Ky.

"Hello Ky how are... eeeeep!!!" Dizzy squealed and looked at Ky. He was normal at all. His left arm was oddly deformed into a black claw and he had bat wings as well. He was what we call a half-vampire.

"What happened?" Millia asked examining Ky.

"Not sure... I woke up like this. I guess I 'turned it on' again in my sleep," Ky said looking at his claws.

"You can turn it on and off?" May asked inching away.

"Yes. It's not fun though," Ky said trying to find out how to resume to his normal look.

"Forget it, boy, it doesn't disappear by just looking at it," Sol smirked.

"I know that. It's just annoying because it's hard to transform back again..." Ky's voice trailed off.

"Nyan... that's scary... Ky can turn it on and off..." May said hopping very close to Dizzy. Dizzy watched May, but she just kept silent.

* * *

**Hi guys! I really appreciate the reviews!! This is going to be a long fanfiction so please keep reading!!!**

**Btw, Anonymous reviews are now accepted !!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Synchronicity**

* * *

**Chapter 05.**_ Reflection_

* * *

Time passes by so quickly when you live with vampires. Finally, Dizzy was accustomed to their way of life, and now things seem to flow more smoothly. Days and weeks pass till the vampires get used to Dizzy being around. With Dizzy's naive personality, Ky, Sol, and Testament felt like being around a toddler. But, the three couldn't help but 'like' her a little. After all... who doesn't like Dizzy??

"MMMMMmmmm!!" Dizzy yawned stretching her arms. She smiled brightly at the moon outside and hurriedly ran downstairs to see if snyone else was awake. To her surprise, no one was there yet. "Ohh..." Dizzy sighed. "I think I'll go clean the mirrors..." with these words, Dizzy picked up a piece of cloth on the table and started to wipe the dust from the exqusitely decorated large mirror that rested against the wall of the long hall to the living room. Dizzy wiped the mirror as best as she could. Soon, when the mirror was almost spotless, she could see her own reflection, the reflection of the other halls and also the spiralling staircase.

"Miss Dizzy??" Ky said calling from a far. Dizzy didn't see his reflection in the mirror so she thought he was upstairs.

"Yes?" she answered. She turned around and saw Ky right in front of her! "Huh!? Wait!? Wha!?" Ky had no reflection! And to make herself believe that fact, she quickly turned her head to face the mirror then she turned to face Ky.

"...??" Ky kept silence and tried to figure out what Dizzy was doing. "Miss... Dizzy??"

"Err.. you have no reflection..??"

"No. Vampires don't have reflections remember?"

"Ah... no. Sorry! I didn't know! Sorry Mr. Ky!!"

"Um.. Ky. Not Mr. Ky please?"

"But- but!! You!! the mirror!! ..." Dizzy could really feel her brain heating up in her head. She was panicking too much. Way too much. Dizzy looked into the mirror again and stared at it. Then, in the corner of her eye she saw Ky's hand touch the mirror. Still, there was no reflection.

"In legends... Vampires don't have reflections, beacuse they have no soul," Ky's sentence was immediately followed by Dizzy's.

"But!! You're still human right?? You have emotions like other people!! You have a soul!!"

"Who knows...maybe not.."

"You can love... can't you?? You love Miss Solaria so much as to marry her!! Emotions are only present in human souls!!"

"Love... can you really call it love...?" Ky removed his hand from the mirror and faced Dizzy with a serious expression. Dizzy found herself lost in his blue eyes. The more she focused on them, she realized that his eyes a bright blue and the colors faded into a light green the closer the colors were to the pupil. He was so handsome, and she couldn't help but blush at being able to come close to him like this.

"Love..." Dizzy's voice trailed off into a whisper. Within a few seconds, Dizzy felt Ky move closer and closer to her until their faces were only a few inches apart. "_Is he going to kiss me!?"_ Dizzy thought wildly. Soon, she realized that Ky removed a strand of dust that was stuck to her eyelashes. He then walked away but Dizzy still felt her heart pounding crazily. It certainly meant Ky was looking into her eyes too to even notice that miniscule detail. After he walked back upstairs, she reflected upon his previous words.

_"Love... can you really call it love...?"_

It was impossible for him to not love Solaria since they were to be married. Maybe he didn't understand the full and exact meaning of love. Or perhaps Solaria's absence has caused Ky to forget the former feelings they had. In Dizzy's mind, ever since she first met Solaria, Ky seemed somewhat distant from her. He wouldn't talk to her unless she asked him a question. He wouldn't even kiss her not even on the cheeks. Something was strange... was Ky forced into his engagement? Did he really want to marry Solaria?

Ky walked down the long hall to make his way to his own room. He stopped for a moment to ask himself why he had called Dizzy in the first place. He turned around and remembered that he wanted to ask her if she had any shopping to do in town for the day.

"Diz..." Ky noticed he was about to call the maid by her first name and without any proper title. He cleared his throat and called out once more. "Miss Dizzy?" He saw Dizzy rush upstairs to answer any demand he had in store for her. "Do you have anything grocery to do now?"

"Yes Mr.. ah! I mean.. Ky," Dizzy felt awkward when she called him by his first name.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Ah! You don't have to! You might be late and the sun might rise!" Ky ignored Dizzy's panicking statement and grabbed his coat as well as one for her.

"The stores will close soon. Let's go shall we?" Ky said opening the front door. Dizzy blushed and followed behind him.

True, the stores were closing soon. The street lights dimmed until anyone could barely see the road. Only the glow of the half moon led them safely through the streets. Dizzy and Ky made sure to buy the best ingredients possible. But at this time of the evening, only women were out to gather ingredients for an early breakfast. This was trouble though. As Ky and Dizzy made their way along the road to check out some more open stalls, they would often here the curious mutterings of people of which most of them were indeed women.

"Who is that boy??"

"Isn't he handsome??"

"Are they a couple?"

"Don't they look adorable together?"

"They don't look like they're from here..."

"Perhaps they're from the other side of Illyuria?"

Dizzy blushed at the people's random blabberings. Ky just knew these silly chatterings would continue until Ky and Dizzy did something obvious. After thinking about something for a minute, Ky decided to see if his plan might work.

"Why don't we head home now, sweetie?" Ky said almost aloud hugging Dizzy in his arms. Dizzy madly blushed and the crowd thought that their display of affection proved to the crowd that their random blabberings were actually correct.

"Ky..." Dizzy blushed and soon heard Ky's almost inaudible whisper.

"If we play along like this, they'll stop talking about us and they'll leave us alone." Ky turned out to be right. The more people saw them cuddling together, the less the crowd paid attention to the two strangers. It was awfully weird how people just make up rumors about people they don't even know. After escaping the crowd, the two ran back to the castle and stopped halfway in the forest. The two were heavily breathing and though Dizzy really wanted to apologize for bringing Ky into this mess, she just had to wait for her breath to slow down. Then, Ky suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the direction they came from. Ky and Dizzy ducked under a bush and saw two men patrolling the forest. Ky covered Dizzy's mouth to keep her from making any noise.

"Did ya hear in te news?" spoke the short plump officer. He turned his fat face to the stick skinny man who looked as if he was roughly in his late 30's.

"Hee wat in te news?" asked the skinny officer.

"Captain Hillard wants ta rule Illyuria."

"How can he do dat?"

"Ders a competition. Rumor has it. Whoever makes te peoples happy will be declared te new king."

"Hah! I'd like to see him try."

"Captain Hillard wants te make tis country his bank. I doubt te peoples will be happy wid him."

"Don't we still has a prince?"

"Prince? Na. The kid's been dead long ago. His parents shortly died aftas."

Dizzy and Ky listened to their conversation from a very close distance. Unfortunately, Dizzy tripped over a branch and the peeping duo was spotted. Ky stepped out of the bush to help Dizzy up.

"Well well..." said the plump man again. "Wat do we has here? A little boy and his puny girlfriend." The two officers laughed at Ky and Dizzy. This is truly irritating.

"Listen, boy, don't cha know it's rude to listen ta adult's talkings?" said the skinny one.

"Adult talking? You sounded more like uneducated seven year olds," Ky said countering their statement.

"Ha. Look at dis. The boy's talkin' back to us," and once more they laughed. Without warning, the tall skinny man grabbed Dizzy's arm harshly and shoved her into the arms of the plump officer.

"Well, you're cute lil girl. How'd you like ta be my girl than this brat's girlfriend?"

"Please! Let go!" Dizzy tried to pull herself away but they were too strong.

"Aww. She's even prettier when she's scared!" answered the skinny officer. After having their sick form of fun, the two officers felt a growing pain in their stomachs. Before they came to their senses, they spotted the two children running deeper into the forest.

"The brat kicked us!" The officers chased Ky and Dizzy as they went deeper and deeper into the growing darkness of the forest.

* * *

**Yes... the fact that this was to be a Ky x Dizzy chapter made it easy for me to come up with good situations. R & R!! And thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Message to the Readers

I'm restarting this fanfiction because I wasn't happy with how it started. Odd enough, this was written long before I discovered Twilight (1 year later). The title will be the same, just written differently


End file.
